


One strand that connects us

by ShelbyGT500



Series: Hair color matters when it comes to love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyGT500/pseuds/ShelbyGT500
Summary: One stand from your head appears on your soulmates head, and vice versa. When you meet your hair turns normal.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Hair color matters when it comes to love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725730
Kudos: 35





	One strand that connects us

When you turn three a stand of your soulmates hair starts growing along with yours. They say if you find the person with the exact color and placement as the strand on your head then they are your soulmate. That's what most people know like how even if you try to dye the strand it won't take. No matter what you will have a piece of your soulmate's hair until you meet.  
Sadly I don't have a soulmate, either that or I met my soulmate when I was extremely young and don’t remember the connection. At least Keith has his soulmate still. And I have made it my mission to find my best friends' soulmates to make him happy. Even though he is 3 years older than me he is still shorter than me. And even though he originally started as my brother’s friend, me and him became closer. Not to say my brother, Marco, and him aren’t still friends but we get along better.  
I have other friends like Hunk and Pigde who are in my grade but I like hanging out with Keith the most. He is always calm and listens to me no matter how much I ramble. His hair is long and wont cut it, stupid mullet, and it does a good job of hiding his soulmate strand. I think he covers it for me but you can never be too sure. I have only seen it twice and it was a golden brown so that's where i'll start.  
It’s been years since I started trying, we’re both in college, me in my first year and Keith in his last. And he is still no help trying to find them. I learned a couple years ago that Keith is gayer than gay and so now I look for guys but thats all I got. I figured out I was bi in high school, one of the reasons was Keith if I’m being honest. He was hot before but freshman year omg there was never a more hot senior than Keith.  
“Why are you still trying Lance?” Keith says while he looks through his notes.  
“Because I…” I hesitate and he looks up. I keep repeating, don't say it, don't tell him you love him. I take a deep breath, “Because I care about you and I want you to be happy.”  
“I’m happy with you and our group of friends, what more do I need?” he questions tilting his head in his cute innocent way that makes me want to melt.  
“Your soulmate completes you, they are your other half.”  
“But you complete me, you have made yourself my other half.”  
“Stop joking,” I try to choke out a laugh.  
“I’m not,” his tone is so serious it makes me shake.  
“If you're gonna make fun of me then I’m going to leave,” and whether I wanted to or not I left.  
~ ~ ~  
It sucked not talking to Keith for over a week but I had to. Looking back, the last time I didn’t talk to Keith was when we were little and I complained about his mullet the first time and he didn’t talk to me for a week until I convinced my mom to buy an apology ice cream. He forgave me and later got used to my nagging about his mullet and ever since then we talked everyday. Even when he talked about school stuff that I wouldn’t understand until later. He has never treated me differently.  
What makes it better is when it reached the two week mark, with us still not talking, I was not all surprised that Keith showed up at my dorm. What was surprising was that Keith was holding two ice cream cones in his hands. Seeing him made me laugh and I couldn’t have asked for a better friend.  
“I’m sorry, but what I said was true. I want you, does it matter that you aren’t my soulmate?” he says sheepishly. Not knowing what to say I just started until he started again. “I mean like, I love you, I have for a while and I’m ok if you don’t feel the same. But you don’t need to search for my soulmate because I don’t care. Will you please go on a date with me?”  
At that point I was crying and still didn’t know what to say. After a few minutes Keith looked scared and disappointed so without further ado I swooped in and kissed him. His face went from confused to shocked to happy in a matter of minutes and I simply whispered in his ear, “No to the soulmate, Yes I do return your feelings, and Yes I would love a date.”  
~ ~ ~  
After that we were going strong even after he graduated college and started working. He got an apartment and I moved in with him. We also got two cats, mine is Blue she is calm and likes to sleep on my lamp and Red is Keith’s of course the hot head had to pick a hot head cat, that cat is crazy.  
It’s been over a year and we planned to go visit the family for Easter Break since it was the only time they could both escape. Hunk the sweetheart that he told me he would watch Blue and Red while we were gone and like that our plan to see our families was set in motion.  
~ ~ ~  
The first day home was uneventful with a lot of ‘hello’s and ‘I missed you’s. And the days to follow I had little to no time with Keith but I was happy to pass by him every once in a while and give him a peck on the cheek. Him smiling at me and depending on who he was talking to he would blow me a kiss back.  
“Hey little bro, how’s life with Keith? Can’t believe he told you after all these years,” Marco says while patting my back.  
“Hey big bro, life is good, and what do you mean Keith finally told me after all these years?” I respond, half paying attention to the child in my arms and half to my brother.  
“About you guys being soulmates duh.”  
“I don’t know what your talking about Keith hasn’t found one and I don’t have one,”  
“Uh …”  
“Bro what are you talking about.”  
“...”  
“I’ll give you till the count of three,” a threat noticeable in my tone. “One.”  
“I really shouldn't,” he says shaking. All my siblings fight and joke so when a conversation turns serious (especially when I turn serious) they get scared, even the oldest like Marco, Luis, and Veronica.  
“You brought it up now spill… Two”  
Before I can say three he spills the beans, “ You met Keith on your third birthday the stand just showed up, I was the only one to see and then Keith arrived. You both looked at each other for a second then I watched as your guys hair turned normal. I was sworn to secrecy and now I broke it. I’m sorry but I thought he would have told you.” he rushed out, breathing in a deep breath when done.  
“Keith’s my soulmate and he didn’t tell me. I searched for his soulmate for years and I was it. Wait how does he still have the strand?”  
“He dyed it,” he said defeated. I hand the little kid over to him and walk to my room ignoring everyone, especially Keith, locking the door once I’m in.  
~ ~ ~  
Today we are supposed to head home and I don't want to go. Keith stopped by the door every few hours after I locked myself in. My brother came by and apologized again and my mother brought me food. The rest of the family stayed out of it and I’m thankful for that. I know my brother told Keith about what he told me because I heard the screams one day.  
“Goodbye, we’ll miss you,” my mama says, when I give a small smile, she continues, “And please talk to Keith.”  
“No he lied about the most important thing I know,” I say as tears start to spill for the hundredth time.  
“Lance, I know he messed up but he was a kid and so were you when this happened.” I go to interrupt but her hand comes up to silence me, “When you locked yourself up he slept outside the door, and he hardly ate. You can't let this continue or else it will be worse.” I gave her a nod and left.  
The drive home was awkward and silent. Only the soft music through the stereo and Keith humming when he knows the song. After hours of driving Keith parks the car. I take a look around and we are not near our house, there is a beach to our right and stores to our left. I know he is trying to get me to talk to him because he brought us to the beach where we had our first official date. I could try to walk home but it's an hour on foot.  
“What are we doing here?” I sigh out  
“You know why we're here,” she says reaching out to me. I open the door to the car and walk out toward the beach. He follows right away, racing to catch up to me. “Please talk to me, I can't take this silent treatment. Can’t you at least listen to my reasons”  
“Why?” I grit out.  
“Because I love you,” when I give him a dirty look, “and you're my soulmate.”  
“Good to know.”  
“Please, if you still hate me after then I’ll leave as soon as we get home.”  
“You got five minutes to explain and then I’m going home.”  
“Thank you,” I turn to him and motion for him to start, “Well I was friends with your brother and he invited me to your third birthday party. It would be the first time I met your whole family. I was only 6 at the time and I didn’t know much about soulmates but I knew enough. Everyone was so busy planning that they didn’t even see your soulmates hair yet. I got there early and your mama told me your brother was playing with you in your room. I headed up there and when I walked in Marco was so happy saying that you got your soulmate’s hair. I went to look for myself, and that’s when a swarm of emotions washed over me. Marco told me my hair was normal and so was yours, he started cheering saying that it's great that we found each other so soon. But I was the opposite, I didn’t want to force you to like me, heck you were three you would grow up being told you had to love me. I wanted you to be happy so I swore Marco to secrecy and said I would tell you one day. Marco was the one who suggested I dyed my hair so no would no, that's when I also started growing out my hair. I still couldn’t shake the feeling being close to you so I decided to become your friend and get close with you. I told myself the day you told me that you loved me without knowing I would tell you.”  
“But I have said that I love you,” I whisper  
“No, you’ve said that you love my cooking or my hair, but never once have you said I love you. I know because I’ve been waiting for you to say it for over a year.” he says with tears running down his cheeks, and he’s right. He has said it more times than I can count but I’ve never said it once. No, I'm a terrible boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been so mad at you for something so stupid and yet you never got mad even though I never said…” I pause and bring Keith closer to me, “I love you sooo much, and I should have told you that sooner.”  
“It's ok, I love you too. Does this mean I'm forgiven?” I simply nod, “Ok let's go home, yeah?” I nod again  
We leave the beach and he drives us home. We spend the rest of the time in bed cuddled up together. He promised to not dye his hair anymore and we are going to be ok from now. Because I found Keith’s soulmate and I couldn’t be happier with who his soulmate is.


End file.
